In some cases, it may be desirable to display information on a surface of an object. For example, a museum may seek to display information about an artwork on a plaque, or a realtor may wish to display information about a home in a window.
When such information is displayed, however, the information may obscure a view of the product. For example, information about a product displayed by a grocery store on a door to a freezer case may obscure a view of the product. Such display of information about a product may also obscure other views. For example, information displayed on an automobile windshield may obscure a view of a driver test driving an automobile. Moreover, the physical nature of surfaces may limit the amount of information that can be displayed, and once displayed, the information may be difficult to change or update. It is therefore desirable to provide improved systems and methods which address these issues.